Loin des yeux mais près du cœur - Part 2
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Butch est épuisé, mais le sommeil lui ayant échappé, il décide de laisser divaguer, ses très nombreuses pensées.


Blottie tout contre moi et dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, j'observe Domino dormir. Elle me paraît davantage apaisée, un léger sourire soulevant ses fines lèvres rosées. La soirée que j'ai passé avec elle était fantastique, merveilleuse, incroyable et cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas profité d'un moment seul, en tête à tête avec une fille autre que Cassidy. Le rapport qui m'unit à Domino est plus profond, plus délicat à aborder également, puisque cela remet tout en question vis-à-vis de ce que j'aimerais réellement pour mon avenir. Rester aux côtés de Cassidy jusqu'au bout est un de mes plus grands rêves, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je pense à revoir mes projets : si jamais je reste avec Domino, peut-être que nous pourrions devenir équipiers, ou même quitter définitivement la Team Rocket pour faire notre vie, ensemble et sans contraintes. Cette idée, bien qu'elle me plaise, me donne la sensation d'étouffer tant mon cœur se serre.

Avec Domino, tout est allé à la fois très vite et très lentement. On avait déjà flirté par le passé, mais jamais nous ne nous étions rencontrés tous les deux, autour d'un verre, à apprendre à se connaître mutuellement. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je l'aurais embrassée, que je l'aurais possédée, jamais je ne l'aurais cru… Et pourtant, nous voici en couple, elle et moi, et je suis sur un petit nuage. Lorsque tout s'est concrétisé, je me suis empressé de le raconter à Cassidy, et sa réaction n'était absolument pas celle que j'avais imaginée : elle semblait distante et tentait de me dissuader de m'empêtrer dans cette relation. Juste après, elle est allée sous la douche, me laissant seul comme un idiot dans la chambre. Elle m'a énormément déçu à cet instant, et depuis je lui en veux, ce que je ne me cache pas de lui montrer.

Bien entendu, je connais parfaitement bien ma collègue, car cela fait des années que nous sommes en équipe, elle et moi, mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner son comportement de garce jalouse qu'elle m'a dévoilé ce soir-là. D'origine, je ne suis pas rancunier, mais même si elle déteste Domino de toute son âme, elle aurait pu faire semblant d'être heureuse pour moi et pour le bonheur que je suis en train de vivre. Mais non, avec elle ça ne se passe jamais comme cela : il faut forcément qu'elle s'empresse de briser les gens heureux, car elle ne l'est pas elle-même. Sa jalousie maladive telle qu'elle est actuellement finira par la mettre dans une situation de péril, là où elle risquera de tout perdre. Je ne lui souhaite pas de vivre ce que je pense à ce moment-là, mais elle me fait vraiment peur : s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit de mauvais, c'est à moi que je ne pardonnerais pas.

Caressant le dos de Domino avec tendresse, je tourne calmement ma tête vers sa table de nuit et regarde le réveil. Il est quatre heures passées et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Notre journée de travail qui arrive va être une lourde tâche, je le sens, et je crois que je vais rapidement tomber face contre mon lit le soir venu. J'entends déjà ma collègue me réprimander, me reprochant de ne pas avoir été suffisamment professionnel et d'avoir cédé à mes gamineries d'ado transi, au lieu de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans mon lit dans l'objectif d'être en forme. Je soupire à cette simple idée, comment fais-je pour continuer à accepter Cassidy comme équipière ? Comment ai-je pu réussir à faire d'elle ma meilleure amie ? Je crois qu'au fond, la connaissant presque sur le bout des doigts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver remarquable malgré ses trop nombreux défauts.

Étrangement, mes pensées débutent un travail de reconstruction de son image, me faisant sourire et fermer les yeux de contentement. Oui, Cassidy à une quantité énorme de défauts, mais à côté de cela, elle possède aussi de nombreuses qualités, qu'elle se doit de cacher face à tous. Cependant, à force de la côtoyer chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque seconde depuis plusieurs années, j'ai fini par apprendre qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle se tue à montrer à tout le monde. Comment expliquer qu'une voleuse hors pair, agent d'élite de classe A dans la célèbre organisation de la Team Rocket, parvient à culpabiliser de ses gestes ? Je me souviens quand on a dû capturer ce jeune Lugia pour pouvoir attirer sa mère dans nos filets, afin de contenter ce fou-furieux de Namba, elle n'était pas très rassurée et elle me semblait presque attristée de voir ce bébé pleurant dans une cage. Bien entendu, chaque être humain aurait pu se sentir mal face à cette situation, puisque moi-même je ne me sentais pas au top de mon moral après que j'aie réalisé ce que j'avais fait.

À ce moment-là, notre base était sous-marine, mais nous avions malgré tout une chambre qui nous était attribuée, afin que nous puissions travailler et nous reposer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Vu que nous n'avions rien à faire et que nous ne voulions pas errer sans but dans les longs couloirs sombres de ce quartier général aquatique, nous avons décidé de regagner notre dortoir, sans jamais décrocher un seul mot. Parler dans cet instant de déroute n'aurait attiré que sa colère, déjà que je ressentais qu'elle n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise. C'est une fois que nous ayons pénétrés à l'intérieur de ce simili-appartement dont la vue était époustouflante : le monde marin était fabuleux, des magicarpes, des barpaux et d'autres formes de pokémons y vivaient en permanence. Alors que j'étais scotché contre la fenêtre, ma collègue m'a expliqué qu'elle avait détesté devoir capturer ce petit Lugia. Bien sûr, elle s'est vite hâtée d'ajouter qu'elle était ravie qu'on soit parvenue à le capturer avec autant d'aisance et que le trio d'incapables devait bien les jalouser dans leur coin, mais je notais dans sa voix une sorte de mélancolie profonde, peut-être même de la lassitude. Ne sachant que dire ou comment réagir, j'ai tout bonnement opté pour le silence.

De part cette réaction de ma partenaire féminine, je sais qu'elle a un cœur imposant mais qu'elle refuse de se montrer faible face aux autres, même face à moi c'est difficile pour elle. Jamais elle n'ose me dire qu'elle m'aime bien, que je suis son meilleur ami ou bien d'autre chose dont chaque personne a besoin, seulement admettre ouvertement ce qu'elle ressent serait un échec de taille, de son point de vue. Cela m'a toujours attristé pour elle, mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer pour elle aussi. En effet, même s'il y a une sorte de gué-guerre entre les filles de la Team Rocket sur celle qui est la plus jolie, la plus sexy et la plus attractive pour nous, les hommes, Cassidy a toujours caché qu'elle vit avec de nombreux complexes, oscillant entre crises d'anorexie et de boulimie. La première fois que je l'ai entendue vomir, j'étais inquiet, pensant qu'elle était malade. Je n'avais pas tort, elle était bel et bien malade, souffrant d'une maladie plus intense que celle que j'inventais. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis là pour elle, car je connais ses faiblesses, et que si je la laissais tomber du jour au lendemain, elle ne le supportait sûrement pas.

Décidément, je dois bien dire qu'avoir le cœur balançant entre deux femmes, qui plus est, sont très ressemblantes à l'une et à l'autre, n'est pas une chose facile. Seulement, mes relations avec elles divergent, ce qui intensifie chacun de mes liens avec « mes deux blondes » : Domino est ma petite-amie, je suis alors à elle, corps et âme Cassidy, elle, ne reste que ma meilleure amie, qui est incapable de se souvenir correctement de mon prénom. Certes, ce que je ressens pour ma co-équipière est tout aussi puissant que ce que je peux ressentir pour ma partenaire de vie, bien que les rapports que j'ai avec elle sont plus complexes. Ce que Domino m'offre est une vie paisible, avec des sentiments sincères, une vie pour laquelle je pourrais tout plaquer afin de terminer ma vie avec. Celle que je possède avec ma blonde à couettes étoilées est davantage mouvementée, et jamais elle n'oserait quitter la Team Rocket et le pouvoir qu'elle y trouve, et ce pour qui que ce soit. Pour ma part, cela ne me dérangerait pas de partir afin de me poser correctement, me marier, avoir une maison et des enfants ainsi qu'un travail décent, tout en continuant de m'occuper de mes pokémons tel que je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que Cassidy me laisse faire ma vie : même si elle ne semble pas se préoccuper de moi, elle reste néanmoins très attachée à celui que je suis. Même pour moi, cela me demanderait des efforts incroyables pour tirer un trait sur elle : là est tout le problème lorsque nous sommes en équipe depuis le début, avec la même personne, qu'on apprend à la connaître, à l'apprécie et à vivre avec tous les jours. Je suis certain que si on faisait un sondage au sein de l'organisation, sur le fait de se séparer ou non de son équipier.e, peu de monde dirait que c'est une chose aisée Jessie et James le montrent suffisamment, avec leurs multiples câlins et gamineries dignes d'enfants de maternelle. Attila et Hun, eux, sont également complémentaires entre eux, Annie et Oakley ne peuvent jamais rien faire seules, restant toujours l'une collée à l'autre.

Véritablement, si ma vie à la Team Rocket devait cesser demain pour de multiples raisons, jamais je n'abandonnerais Cassidy : soit je partirais avec elle, soit je resterais. Mon équipière est tout ce que j'ai depuis que je suis ici, et bien que j'aie désormais l'amour et pas mal d'amis dans le quartier général, c'est de Cass dont j'ai le plus besoin. Rien que de songer à son prénom, je ressens la chaleur m'envahir : son nom me paraît être une douce caresse psychique, et si un jour nos chemins se séparent et que j'ai, par le plus grand des hasards une petite fille, je me battrais becs et ongles pour lui donner ce si joli nom, en hommage à celle qui fait partie intégrante de ma vie depuis longtemps. Ma vie sans elle ne serait plus rien, ma vie sans elle serait vide de sens, ma vie sans elle ne serait plus la mienne.


End file.
